


【莫萨】人生中的魔幻浪漫史（沙雕ABO）

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 人生中充满了惊喜。这真是一个魔幻的浪漫史啊。





	1. C'est la vie

**Author's Note:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的；ABO世界观；就是一篇搞笑文，没啥意思

1.  
买的双头龙没用，买的润滑剂也没用。  
前者是因为说好的磨逼中出现了刺刀，后者是因为说好的拼刺刀出现了水漫金山。

2.  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳咳咳咳——  
先让我笑一会儿。

3.  
萨列里，第一性征男，第二性征Omega……等等，好像不是这么说的。  
算了，反正萨列里是一位男性Omega。  
然后他前段时间交了个Omega男友。  
这个事情说来话长，那我们就不说了，我们要说的话不能在路边讲，要上快车道。

4.  
女性朋友们应该懂那种一个来一群就来，相依相伴渐渐同化，荷尔蒙的影响吧啦吧啦。  
我是说，来亲戚是会被亲近的人影响的对吧？  
对了，萨列里先生自然而然就被他的男友影响了，即将出现双双发Q期。  
这时候，让我们把那些Alpha沙文主义的非人类物种丢到人马星系去，再来讲讲两位Omega一起发Q需要些什么。我的脑中出现了两个铃铛，然后把铃铛也扔到银河系……他们需要的大概是双头龙。

5.  
莫扎特，第一性征男，第二性征Alpha……啊我知道这么说不对。  
算了，反正莫扎特是一位男性Alpha。  
然后他前段时间交了个Alpha男友。  
这个事情说来话长，那我们就不说了，我们要说的话不能在路边讲，要上快车道。

6.  
虽然吧男性朋友不会像女性朋友一样每月都能看见自己的亲戚，因为他们没有生育功能，哼。  
但是不得不说荷尔蒙是男女通用的，所以他们也是互相影响的，对吧？  
对了，莫扎特先生被他的男友影响了，即将出现双双发Q期。  
这时候，我们不需要去人马星系捞那些Alpha沙文主义非生物，我们可以直接聊两位Alpha拼刺刀都需要些什么。总而言之，因为Alpha们基本跟二十一世纪的男性一样，他们需要的就是润滑剂。

7.  
上面的两个人正在谈恋爱。

8.  
不要打我！我脑子没有毛病！这不是两个Omega的恋爱故事，也不是两个Alpha的恋爱故事，这是AO恋爱故事！  
别扔鸡蛋！这也不是什么通俗小说！这是一个O装A和A装O谈恋爱的故事！

9.  
给你们八秒理一下思路。

10.  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳咳咳咳——  
再让我笑一会儿。

11.  
“我准备了双头龙。”  
萨列里目瞪口呆地看着莫扎特胯下的刺刀，带结的那种，增光发亮还带红。  
“我准备了润滑剂。”  
莫扎特呆若木鸡地看着萨列里身下流的水，稀里哗啦的，直接打湿了床单。

12.  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈咳咳咳咳咳咳——


	2. Magical Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这真是一个魔幻的浪漫史啊。

1.  
莫扎特从小就不是什么正常的孩子，长大了自然也不是什么正常的人，所以在他发育之后他当然也不是什么正常的Alpha。  
你有见过装O的A吗？  
您不用急着回答我。

2.  
也请不要在这个时候就立马朝莫.是A却装O.扎特先生吐唾沫。  
他不是那种想要趁机诱拐甜蜜的Omega的连Alpha沙文主义非人类物种都不如的……物种，他有他自己的想法。  
接着上文，莫扎特不是什么正常的孩子，正常的成年人或是正常的Alpha，他却出生在一个正常到传统的家庭。  
矫，矫枉过正？

3.  
年幼的莫扎特有一个肉眼可见鼻腔也可闻的Omega姐姐，所以从小他就对Omega的发情热甚至是女性的生理周期都有着非常人所有的认知。  
是他陪着肚子疼的姐姐，替她端来一杯烫水；是他陪着刚发育的姐姐，替她去老师那里取走发Q请假单；是他陪着第一次发Q的姐姐，他那时候还没发育，他也是拒绝的，但Omega的第一次发Q期就像是女孩子第一次来癸水，大概只有上帝才知道具体日期。  
所以他太清楚Omega在特殊时期那副脸带潮红唇边娇吟身娇体软易推倒床上潮水一片的样子了。

4.  
所以他决定装O。  
我知道上下文看起来并没有任何鸡蛋的关联，也请不要在这个时候开始朝我吐口水，说不定莫扎特是个同A恋所以靠这个勾引Alpha也有可能呢。  
好，你们可以朝他吐口水了。  
虽然他也不是因为这个，嘿嘿嘿。

5.  
莫扎特就是想，所以他就做了。  
毕竟他一没抢夺社会稀缺Omega资源，二没跟别的Alpha去拼刺刀，身份证上写的也是清清白白的Alpha。  
他只是用了气味阻隔剂，没有向任何人说过或是承认过自己的性别，以及一张父母给的好脸。  
哦，他还向老板请了发Q假。

6.  
这个就有点不要脸了。

7.  
萨列里从小就是一个正常的孩子，长大了自然也是一个正常的人，所以在他发育之后他当然也是一个正常的Omega。  
你有见过装A的O吗？  
您完全不用回答我。

8.  
也请这个时候朝Alpha沙文主义非生物狂吐唾沫。  
他们应得的。  
Omega是父母掌心更加娇嫩的宝贝，却不是社会上的稀缺宝石，他们属于自己，不是社会的财产，也不是活着的生殖腔。  
接着上文，萨列里是一个正常的孩子，正常的成年人以及正常的Omega，他也出生在一个正常到传统的家庭。  
一，一脉相承？

9.  
年幼的实力了有好几个八百里外就能把Alpha熏晕把Omega熏发Q的哥哥，所以他从小就对Alpha有着Omega也许可能大概不该有的认知。  
是他陪着发育时的哥哥，用甜美的嗓音让他们放松绷紧的肌肉；是他拦住两个差点打起来的哥哥，被他们在脸侧各落下一个吻；是他自己一个人拿着抑制剂和气味阻隔剂度过第一个发Q期，毕竟家里3个Alpha，被Omega诱导的Alpha可不管血缘关系生殖隔离。  
所以他太清楚Alpha被气味诱导进入特殊时期那副脸上泛红光眼里冒绿光恨不得下一秒就在床上的样子了。

10.  
所以他决定装A。  
我知道这个从前文中就能完美解释，也请不要在这个时候停止朝Alpha沙文主义非生物吐口水，这样下去说不定萨列里能发展起OO，OB恋呢。  
记住，别停止吐口水。  
但是萨列里绝对不是因为这个，略略略。

11.  
萨列里觉得需要，于是他就做了。  
毕竟这个年代Omega已经不是被分配的资源，虽然歧视还根深蒂固地存在着，但他没承认也没否认过自己的身份。  
他只是用了抑制剂，气味阻隔剂，让这些科技和Omega自由主义发展出来的产物造福自己今后的事业。  
哦，他甚至不怎么请假。

12.  
啊，这是真的伟大。

13.  
他们两个的爱情故事起始于办公室恋情。  
那年，说着自己身娇体软却还是跟萨列里一样高的莫扎特，遇见了说自己冷漠禁欲的萨列里。  
先是他们的音乐，他们灵魂的表现碰撞在了一起，啊，这是神交，是高级双修！  
再是他们的心脏，那只居住在心里的鹿横冲直撞，啊，这是恋爱，是爱的味道！  
最后应该是身体，但是他们却都在心里有个秘密，啊，这是魔幻，这魔幻现实！

14.  
当一个装O的A交上了一个他自认为的Alpha男友，他在担心拼刺刀的时候会让对方心肌梗塞。  
当一个装A的O交上了一个他自认为的Omega男友，他在担心双发Q的时候会让对方心搏停止。  
所以他们居然进行了好一段时间的柏拉图恋爱，亲都不敢亲一口。

15.  
他们结婚了。

16.  
不知情的人震惊地发现萨列里请了假莫扎特却来上班了。  
知情的人早就心脏骤停心肌缺血急性心脏病卧床在家了。

17.  
这真是一个魔幻的浪漫史啊。


End file.
